In conventional automotive alternators, regulator assemblies in which a brush holder portion in which current-supplying brushes are held, a connector portion to which an external connector is connected, and a regulator circuit housing portion in which a regulator circuit is housed are configured integrally have been disposed inside a rear bracket so as to be positioned between end portions of an approximate C shape of a rectifier and have been fixed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3098223 (Gazette)